elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Vash the Stampede
|image = Image:Vash.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III (Don't hesitate to call!) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 (How long has he been 20? For a while.) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Humanish / Plant Thing |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1053 (Deck 4) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Trigun (anime version) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Just a soul whose intentions are good |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Vash does not age. He hit young adulthood, somewhere around age 20, and simply stopped getting any older. He has highly enhanced reflexes and speed, with excellent, supernaturally good aim. However, he can be killed, and severely injured, although he typically heals faster than a human being. It is hinted at that he may have some telepathic capabilities, but these are restricted to the Plants--and on one occasion, Legato Bluesummers, who also possessed these abilties. He also has what’s been labeled an “Angel Arm” – in which his right arm explodes out into a huge, feathered cannon thing capable of destroying entire towns, and blowing a crater into the moon. This only seems to happen when his specialized weapon--the silver .45--is being used. His left arm is artificial, and hides yet another gun, for use in times when Vash cannot use the revolver. ' ' Weakness: ' Donuts. Pretty Women. Crying children. People in need. ' Personality: ''' Vash is a dork. There's no better word to describe his outward personality. He's high-strung, cocky, flirtatious and terrified all rolled into one package. Think of him as a hyperactive child, despite being around 131 years old, and you wouldn't be far off. He often acts childlike, and on the rare occasion when nothing is chasing him, can be found sometimes playing with them—like a big kid, or brother. Inwardly, however, he's vastly different. Quiet, reflective, and more than a little regretful of his past actions. He feels incredibly guilty over his past and does his best to cover that up by putting up a front of gleeful ignorance. And despite his flirtatious ways, he's never allowed many people to get too close to him, keeping people at a distance either for fear they'll become targets, or he'll get too attached and have to watch them die slowly of old age. When they do seem like they’re getting close, he pushes them away, usually by simply walking out of their lives for a few decades. Vash very strongly believes in the sanctity and value of life. He will go to any lengths to avoid killing, and to avoid people being killed—even at the cost of severe injury to himself. He appears to be resistant to change, unless of course, he is the one instigating said change. Elegante '''Deaths: *Vash died ONCE in Carnival after the UNNAMED EVENT while attempting to look after Jennifer. Warnings & Punishments: None Relationships Nicholas D. Wolfwood -- IDKmybffpreacherman? Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Trigun